MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE
by Master Lucario
Summary: a moofle named guiliant needs smaller glasses
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

[[User:MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE/THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING]]

=== THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING. ===

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

== THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING. ==

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

== CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING ==

NO MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

== THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING. ==

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING.

== GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE ART ==

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

== GLASSES THAT ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE THIS IS WHY I CAN NOT SEE ==

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

[[]]

== MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE ==

* [[Poochy|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

* [[Ray Gun|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

* MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE (THIS IS WHY I CAN NOT SEE)

* [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON

[[The Cave of the Bandits|MY FACE]]

== GLASSES GLOSSERY ==

gallery

Image:Brawl |GLASSES WHERE TOO BIG TO FIT ON FACE OF WHY I CANT SEE

|GLASSES TOO SMALL

|WHY I CANT SEE

/gallery

== GLASSES THAT I HATE DO NOT FIT ON FACE AND ARE THE REASON I CANT SEE ==

gallery

|GLASSES ARE TOO BIG

/gallery

== WELCOME MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE ==

{{Welcome|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE}}

{{Welcome|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE}}

{{Welcome|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE}}

{{Welcome|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE}}

== GLASSES OF WHICH ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE ==

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_FFFm_

MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

== MY FACE IS TOO BIG ==

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_GLASSESm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_GLASSESm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_GLASSESm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_GLASSESm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_GLASSESm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_GLASSESm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_GLASSESm_

.com/img/img34/4/4/6/f_GLASSESm_

MY GLASSES DO NOT FIT ON MY FACE

== MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE ==

*MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

*THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE

*MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

*[[Corneria|GLASSES TOO BIG]]

== IS IS TURE THAT MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE ==

IT IS TRUE THAT MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING


	2. THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE

WELCOME TO User:MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE/THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING

MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

WAY TOO BIG

TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE

THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING

== WAY TOO BIG ==

.com/en_us/gamemode/various/images/various37/various37_

# [[R.O.B.|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Egg|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Lucas|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Wario|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Pit|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]] --- GLASSES TOO BIG

# [[Mini-Mario|THIS IS WHY I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING]]

# [[Pokemon Trainer|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Donkey Kong|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Game and Watch|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Captain Falcon|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Pikmin|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Kirby|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Samus|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Fox|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Ice Climbers|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

# [[Solid Snake|MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE]]

MY GLASSES ARE TOO BIG TO FIT ON MY FACE


End file.
